


soften

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Candles, M/M, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis twitches when the hot wax dribbles against his skin.





	soften

Ignis twitches when the hot wax dribbles against his skin. Noctis sits back, tilts his head. Lets the wax roll, wasted, down the sides of the candle to coat the tips of his fingers where he’s still holding it. Thinks Ignis is beautiful. Says it aloud.

“Gorgeous.”

Ignis laughs, and it’s a weak sound, face flushed pink as he squirms on the bed. “You just like to make a mess,” he accuses, and Noct laughs because, well, he’s not _wrong._

There are two colors of wax painted along his skin, so very typically Lucian with their black and gold. It is a beautiful contrast, though. Noct has never appreciated it so much as now. The black is so black that it’s shocking, almost _aches_ as Noct’s eyes linger on the splotches. He’d tried to write his name, a little while ago. It hadn’t gone well, barely a _N_ visible in the mess and only stained bedsheets and a burned fingertip to show for his efforts. But he doesn’t mind. How could he?

The gold wax is drying metallic again, painted haphazard alongside the black. It glitters when the light from the chandelier catches it, shimmers like a thousand diamonds or the ripples of water beneath the setting sun. Noct reaches forward, scrapes his nail beneath a splotch of it. It comes off clean, contrast to the broken sound Ignis makes from the small spark of sensation he must be feeling.

“Noct.”

“Quiet.” It’s a gentle admonishment, reinforced only by tilting the candle to allow wax to pour in thin rivulets down over Ignis’s nipple. Ignis follows his command even then, as he inhales through his nose and then nearly starts to pant as Noct continues.

He covers one nipple, and then the second, and then traces a finger along the thin line of wax that connects the two.

Ignis’s breathing has barely begun to slow before he takes up the the second candle, the one of the color of the darkest night, and begins to trace meaningless patterns along his stomach. Ignis’s hands fist into the sheets as he moves lower, and lower, and then whines as the wax dribbles around his groin, and his thighs, and anywhere but his cock.

 _“Noct.”_ If the retort is meant to be sharp, it is not. _“Please.”_

Noctis inspects him, the flush settled across his face and down to his chest. It’s broken only by splotches of wax and beads of sweat. Drinks in the way Ignis’s knuckles are white around the blankets and the way his cock twitches against his stomach. His ragged breathing and how he shakes his hair out of his eyes to look up at him, pleading. He can imagine how he would sound begging, if only he hadn’t requested that he remain quiet.

It doesn’t matter. He knows how he sounds, anyway, in every possible way imaginable.

He still delights in the noise as he takes Ignis in hand, and allows the wax to trickle over his fingers and Ignis’s cock, the way Ignis _writhes_ and keens and gasps his name beneath him in a way that the wax against any other part of his body doesn’t incite.

There will be marks, later, warm and pink when he peels the wax away. And Noct will lavish them with just as much attention, soothe them with his fingers and mouth, and think he’s beautiful, as he has been thinking since Ignis sprawled across the bed, inviting, and bared his body to him. But that’s for later, clean-up and the cooldown.

For now, Noctis grins, and gives his full attention to only his masterpiece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh... my one (1) contribution to kinktober... you're welcome


End file.
